Many existing video processing systems utilize legacy video processing software for processing video signals from an analog video source. Most often, the video signals are low resolution signals since they are generated by a legacy video sensor (or a video source). Additionally, such low resolution video signals are communicated to the video processing system using analog distribution methods, requiring multiple analog-to-digital (A/D) and digital-to-analog (D/A) conversions, which further deteriorate the video signal.
With the modernization of video technology, legacy video sensors are now being replaced by more advanced, high-fidelity sensors and modern video sources, which are able to provide improved high resolution digital video signals. However, the existing video processing systems are not able to process such digital video signals without substantial (and expensive) modifications to the legacy video processing software already in place and in use by end users. More specifically, such modifications to the legacy video processing software may require, for example, a complete software redesign, additional video processing software development, new operator training, and new video processing system safety qualification and support.
Accordingly, there is a need for systems and methods for retrofit to legacy video processing software with modern video source. Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with the present disclosure as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.